


Nothing Is Better Than This:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Day Off, Decisions, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, General, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Romance, Sadness, Slash, Sons, Support, Thinking, Time off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is taking a walk on his beach, & he thought about the meeting that he had with the Navy, & how he is forced to retire, without a say in it, But does he realize what he has?, It's more than a Naval Career?, What does he think now?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!* *Author's Note: Another 6x25 Story!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve is taking a walk on his beach, & he thought about the meeting that he had with the Navy, & how he is forced to retire, without a say in it, But does he realize what he has?, It's more than a Naval Career?, What does he think now?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Another 6x25 Story!!!*

 

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, & it was definitely worth it to go outside, Charlie Edwards & Grace Williams are making an sandcastle, Their father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is watching them like a hawk, & had the biggest smile on his face, cause listening to his children laugh, It was like medicine for him, & his soul, while he is doing that, His lover, Commander Steve McGarrett is taking a walk on their private beach, as part of his routine of recovering from transplant surgery, & thought about the meeting, that he had been through earlier that very morning. He was in a sullen mood, cause he lost something, that it took 20 years for him to work hard for, & it was gone instantly.

 

 **"Twenty-Years, That is all that I was asking for, I mean I think I could handle being around the younger guys, I mean I thought I was made for this, But those idiots don't know me that well, I preserve, & I fight, I am gonna get back what's mine"**, he thought in his head, as he was planning, but as he made way back to his way to his family, He thought of this, as he had a smile on his face, every time that he sees his family all together, safe & sound.

 

 **"But, You what ?, Screw the Navy, If they don't want me to be in the reserves, then I won't be, It's their loss, I get to be around more, & watch my two kids, who calls me "Papa", & it's the most wonderful rewarding feeling, God, Everyday, when I see their faces, I know that that all is right with the world, & I am **_so_** happy"** , He said smiling, as he thought of them. Then his mind clinked on to Danny, & how much the wonderful loudmouth detective means to him. **"I never had been taken care of in a relationship, I mean I _never_ had any needs met, or felt **_cherished_** , But with Danny, He makes sure that I am happy, I have all that need, & when he smiles, It's like a treat for me, That is more than enough for me, Plus he trusts me everything, especially those baby dolls of kids"**, He stops walking & looks out into the beautiful scenery, & lets his mind drifts.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Grace calling out to him exclaiming, "Come on, Papa, We want to go swim & see the dolphins !", Charlie exclaimed, "Please, Papa !", Danny chuckled, as he saw that his children were giving their daddy their best puppy dog eyes, "Babe, I want to go, So get over here, Will ya ?", "I'm coming, I'm coming !", He said turning to mush, & he kisses Danny, & the blond knew what he was he thinking, & said, "Everything will be okay, You know that, Babe, Right ?", "Of course", & the little family went out to see the dolphins, & Steve thought to himself, as he watched his family interact with the creatures, **"Nothing is better than this"** , & he focused his attention back on to his family, knowing that their future will be bright, secure, safe, & beautiful.

 

The End.


End file.
